


Collecting names (Of lovers that went wrong)

by aryablakes



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, but hes not actually in it, but i tried, mostly just talking about jackie/hyde, probs a lil ooc, takes place in 6x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: “Can we-, can we just stay like this, please.” Jackie asks, voice small, eyes down cast.Donna stares down at her, her usual skeptic face softening for the woman lying on her chest, a small ‘of course.’ comes out of her mouth without her even realizing it, not that she would’ve said any different if she had thought about it.





	Collecting names (Of lovers that went wrong)

“Can we-, can we just stay like this, please.” Jackie asks, voice small, eyes down cast.

Donna stares down at her, her usual skeptic face softening for the woman lying on her chest, a small ‘of course.’ comes out of her mouth without her even realizing it, not that she would’ve said any different if she had thought about it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours had passed now, the smaller girl had still not moved from her place on Donnas chest, which was a cause for concern in Donna’s eyes.

“Jackie, please, talk to me about it.”

Jackie looks at her, for the first time in most of the day, “What's there to talk about, Donna.”

“Jackie, Hyd-”

“I dont wanna talk about him, Donna, okay.” Jackie cuts her off.

“But you need to.” Donna counters “You shouldn't bottle stuff like this up, Jackie.”

“Like your not bottling your problems with Eric, right?” Jackie mock asks, voice full of venom, before her face softens, “I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean that.”

“I know.” Donna pats her hair, trying to make her feel better, she understood that her anger and problems weren’t with herself and Eric but with Hyde, and she wouldn’t hold her words against her.

“I just,” Jackie starts, stopping herself when her voice breaks before she even started talking, “He hurt me, Donna,” She tries again, “and everyone's telling me, that I shouldn’t be as mad as I am, because he thought I did the same.” Jackie pauses, taking a deep breathe, and well, if a few stray tears fell from her eyes, Donna had no intention of saying anything about it. “But I would never do that to him, and he should’ve known that.”

“He should’ve, I agree, and if Eric had done the same thing I would be right where you are right now. Listen, I’m not saying you need to forgive him imidietly, or that you have to at all, he hurt you, but you need to talk about how you feel, or else you’ll just feel so much worse.”

Jackie stares up at Donna, more present tears falling now. She clears her throat.

“I’m just so-, I’m so mad at him, Donna, and no one, but you, will take that seriously. Fucking, Michael, is just using the situation to try and get into my pants, again. Fez is the same. Eric won’t talk to me, what with that being his best friend I’m against. Even Kitty and Red think I just need to get over it. It’s like, does no one understand that he broke my heart? Or are they just worried about it being awkward between us or something, because that’s kinda shitty of them.”

“It’s very shitty of them.”

Jackie nods at her best friend, before continuing on her rant, “I just, God! I don’t understand why everyone thinks this is okay. Did they all spend too much time with Michael, or what? Cause, Jesus, no one seems to have a problem with what he did, other than me.”

Jackie’s face falls, the anger fading now that she talked about it, “I love him, Donna, but he’s hurt me so much in the time we’ve been together, and I don’t know if I can forgive him for this.”

Jackie looks to her friend for, something.

“Jackie, that’s understandable, and if you and Hyde never get back together, none of us would blame you, but, you seem so happy with him. Every time I’d see you together, you looked so happy, and so did he. I understand that this is terrible and you don’t deserve it, but maybe don’t write him off so soon.”

Jackie looks down at her hands, unconsciously picking at her nails, thinking for a moment, before looking back up and locking eyes with her friend. “I will. Thank you, Donna, for everything.” She throws her hands around her neck, hugging her as tight as she could, before standing up.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Wanna get food?”

Donna smiles at her, amazed by her ability to bounce back, “Of course I would.”.

**Author's Note:**

> title is youth by daughter
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if u want to!!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
